Wicked Love
by AlwaysDracoHermione
Summary: One-Shot. Draco und Hermine. Drittes Schuljahr. Draco entwickelt ungeahnt Gefühle für Hermine, die ihn sehr verwirren. lest selbst.


Gekürzte (okay, das ist ein kleines bisschen untertrieben J ) Fassung von Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban aus der Sicht von Draco Malfoy. Alle Charaktere und natürlich ein Teil der Handlung (ist ja nur aus einer anderen Sichtweise) gehören selbstverständlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling, die uns mit dieser epischen Story beglückt hat ;) Die fett gedruckten Zeilen stammen aus "Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban". Ich habe versucht, die Geschichte so zu schreiben, dass die Handlung in der Originalfassung so wenig wie möglich verändert wird. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch J.

"Hey, Draco. Hast du schöne Ferien gehabt?" Pansy Parkinson war zu ihm herübergekommen und hatte sich an seinen Arm gehängt. "Ging so. Mein Vater hatte ziemlich viel im Ministerium zu tun, aber er hat mir als Entschuldigung eine Eule und einen neuen Zauberstab gekauft." Sie schaute ihn bewundernd an. Draco hätte das normalerweise genossen, wie sie ihn förmlich mit ihren Blicken verschlang. Aber jetzt hatte er das unerklärliche Bedürfnis, sie abzuschütteln und wegzurennen. "Pansy, hör zu, ich gehe Crabbe und Goyle suchen, die müssen sich hier irgendwo rumtreiben." Bevor sie ihm widersprechen, oder ihm nachlaufen konnte, verschwand er in der Menge, die sich vor dem scharlachroten Hogwartsexpress drängte.

Sie waren schon eine Weile gefahren, als der Zug plötzlich anhielt. "Sind wir schon da? Ich dachte wir brauchen noch eine gute Stunde?" Pansy sah verwundert in die Runde. Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern sie eingeladen zu haben, sich zu ihm ins Abteil zu setzten. "Hm v´leicht ne Panne ´der so…", nuschelte Goyle. "Geh nachsehen!", befahl Draco Crabbe und während der die Abteiltür langsam aufschob, um nach draußen zu gehen, überlegte Draco, wie er Pansy loswerden konnte. "Ach, Crabbe, lass mich das selbst machen, du bist anscheinend zu doof dazu", beschwerte er sich, als Crabbe über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. Er stand auf und ging nach draußen. Alles war dunkel und eine Kälte zog sich durch den Zug, dass man meinen könnte, sie würden einen Umweg über den Nordpol nehmen. Da entdeckte er eine hohe, schwarze Gestalt am Ende des Gangs. Die anderen, die ebenfalls die Köpfe durch die Abteiltür gesteckt hatten, schauderten und zogen sich mit angsterfüllten Gesichtern in ihr Abteil zurück. Auch Draco schien es angebracht, sich besser zurückzuziehen. Er betrat das Abteil und setzte sich, weit weg von Pansy. Pansy guckte leicht gequält, sagte aber nichts. Da öffnete sich langsam die Abteiltür und eine große Gestalt betrat das Abteil. Sie war vermummt und hatte lange, knorrige Finger. Draco überkam ein Gefühl der Angst als er sagte: "W-Was wollen sie? Sie sind ein Dementor, stimmts? Sirius Black ist nicht hier! Also hauen sie schon ab!" Der Dementor verzog sich, zur großen Überraschung aller. Es wurde wieder wärmer und die Dementoren verschwanden. Draußen auf dem Gang näherte sich die alte Hexe mit ihrem Servierwagen und Draco ging hinaus, um sich etwas zu kaufen. Als er gerade die Schokofrösche bezahlen wollte, hörte er, wie Neville Longbottom mit Ginny Weasley redete. "U-und dann ist er ohnmächtig geworden! E-Echt! Keiner weiß, was mit ihm war!" "Harry ist ohnmächtig geworden? Wegen der Dementoren? Kein Wunder! Die sind ja auch zum Fürchten, oder?" Draco grinste in sich hinein. Damit würde er Potter nachher sofort aufziehen. Voller Schadenfreude ging er zurück ins Abteil, und wartete bis sie in Hogwarts ankamen.

Als sie aus den Kutschen, die sie zum Schloss hinaufgebracht hatten, ausstiegen, ergriff er die erstbeste Gelegenheit Potter zu triezen. **"Du bist in Ohnmacht gefallen, Potter? Sagt Longbottom die Wahrheit? Du bist tatsächlich ohnmächtig geworden?"**, sagte er schadenfroh, als Potter und seine Freunde aus ihrer Kutsche kletterten. Er stieß Hermine Granger mit dem Ellenbogen zur Seite und stellte sich Potter auf den steinernen Stufen hoch zum Schloss in den Weg. **"Hau ab Malfoy", zischte Ron** Weasley mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Doch Draco dachte nicht daran. **"Bist du auch ohnmächtig geworden, Weasley?", sagte er laut. "Hat der schreckliche, alte Dementor dir auch Angst eingejagt, Weasley?"**

"**Gibt es hier ein Problem?", sagte eine sanfte Stimme. **Ein Mann war aus einer der Kutschen gestiegen und herübergekommen. Er trug einen mit Flicken übersäten Umhang und einen zerbeulten Koffer. Das musste der neue Lehrer sein. Sein Vater hatte ihm von ihm erzählt. Er ließ einen überheblichen Blick über Professor Lupin wandern und sagte dann mit einem leisen Spott in der Stimme: **"O nein - ähm - Professor"**, grinste Crabbe und Goyle zu und stolzierte den beiden voran die Stufen zum Schloss hoch.

Sie gingen gleich in die große Halle und setzten sich zu den anderen Slytherins. Während der sprechende Hut die Erstklässler auf die Häuser verteilte, fiel ihm auf, dass Potter fehlte. Er grinste, und wies Crabbe und Goyle darauf hin. Sie grinsten ebenfalls und meinten, bestimmt sei er im Krankenflügel und lasse sich umsorgen. Da fiel Draco auf, dass auch Hermine Granger fehlte. Wo sie wohl war? Vielleicht war sie mit Potter in den Krankenflügel gegangen? Seltsamerweise krampfte sich bei der Vorstellung, sie könnte an Potters Bett sitzen und seine Hand halten, Dracos Magen zusammen. Da ging die Tür zur großen Halle auf und Potter und Granger betraten die große Halle. Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch, genau auf die Bank, die der, auf der Draco saß, am nächsten war. Draco drehte sich um, um sie zu beobachten, wie sie sich setzten und unterhielten. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, selbst bei ihnen am Tisch zu sitzen und sich mit Hermine zu unterhalten und mit ihr zu lachen. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er sie anstarrte. Pansy musste das auch bemerkt haben, denn sie starrte eifersüchtig zu ihm herüber. Schnell tat er so, als hätte er nur mal so durch die Halle geschaut. Sie beobachtete ihn weiter misstrauisch. Er aß stumm weiter und hörte nichts von dem was gesagt wurde. Als das Festessen vorbei war, ging er, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, zu Bett.

Am nächsten Tag, als Potter, Weasley und Granger zum Frühstück in die große Halle kamen, versuchte Draco, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, indem er Potters Ohnmachtsanfall den anderen Slytherins zum Besten gab. Von ihrer Seite heimste er johlendes Gelächter ein, aber Granger meinte nur zu Potter: **"Achte nicht auf ihn"**, erst jetzt fiel Draco auf, wie dicht sie hinter Potter ging, **" ignorier ihn einfach, er ist es nicht wert." **Das versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken, und machte einfach weiter mit seiner Vorstellung, während Pansy kreischte: **"He, Potter! Potter! Die Dementoren kommen, Potter! Uuuuhuuuh!"**

Sobald sie die Stundenpläne bekommen hatten, bemerkte Draco, dass sie bereits heute mit den Gryffindors zusammen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatten. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer ,als er daran dachte. Um sich von diesem unbekannten Gefühl abzulenken, redete er, als sie bereits unten vor Hagrids Hütte standen - Hagrid war nun ihr Lehrer in diesem Fach - mit Crabbe und Goyle erneut über Potters Zusammenbruch. Sie gackerten und lachten, da bemerkte er, dass Potter, Weasley und Granger die Wiese heruntergekommen waren. **"Kommt, bewegt euch!", rief Hagrid, als alle da waren, " Hab ´ne kleine Überraschung für euch! Wird ´ne tolle Stunde! Sind alle da? Schön, dann folgt mir!"**

Fünf Minuten später standen sie am Rand einer Art Pferdekoppel. Sie war leer. Hagrid gab ein paar Anweisungen, die Draco aber nicht verstand, weil er schon wieder in Gedanken bei Hermine Granger war. Er machte einfach alles nach, was die anderen machten. Er bemerkte, dass sie wohl ihre Bücher aufschlagen sollten, und fragte verärgert: **"Wie denn?" "Was denn?", sagte Hagrid. "Wie sollen wir unsere Bücher öffnen?"** Hagrid erklärte ihnen, als wäre es ganz selbstverständlich, sie müssten sie streicheln. **"Oh, wie dumm wir doch alle waren!", höhnte Draco, "wir hätten sie streicheln sollen! Da hätten wir doch von allein drauf kommen können!" "Ich - ich dachte, es sind ganz lustige Dinger", sagte Hagrid unsicher zu Hermine Granger. "Oh - total lustig!", sagte Draco**, weil er hoffte von Hermine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, **"Unglaublich witzig, uns Bücher zu geben, die uns die Hände abreißen wollen!" **Hagrid meinte, er wolle die Tiere holen und verschwand. Draco hatte insgeheim gehofft, sie würde ihm Recht geben, aber Hermine blickte ihn nur finster an. Er ließ sich noch weiter darüber aus, was für ein Trottel Hagrid doch war, damit ja keiner Verdacht schöpfte, bis Potter sagte: **"Halt den Mund, Malfoy." "Pass auf Potter hinter dir steht ein Dementor!" **Hagrid war inzwischen mit einem Dutzend Kreaturen zurückgekommen. "Hippogreife", flüsterte Draco. Pansy fragte ihn: "Woher weißt du das?" Er konnte ihr unmöglich sagen, dass er am Morgen in der Bibliothek gesessen und Bücher gewälzt hatte. Er hatte gehofft, Hermine mit seinem Wissen zu beeindrucken. Dabei war er zufällig auf ein Bild dieses Wesens gestoßen, hatte es aber nicht für nötig gehalten, den Text dazu zu lesen. " Ich mein Vater hat mir davon erzählt." "O, du bist ja so schlau", seufzte sie und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Er ließ es geschehen. Eigentlich, dachte er, war es ganz gut dass sie so an ihm hing. So würde niemandem etwas auffallen. Hagrid erzählte ewig etwas über die Hippogreife, bis er schließlich sagte: **"Also, wer will als erster?" **Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Hagrid sprach, denn er hatte sich mit Crabbe und Goyle unterhalten. **"Keiner?" "Ich mach's!" **Potter. Er ging auf einen der Hippogreife, und befolgte Hagrids Anweisungen, die darin bestanden, sich vor dem Hippogreif zu verbeugen und zu warten bis auch er sich verbeugte. Der Hippogreif schien Potter zu mögen, denn schließlich kletterte Potter auf seinen Rücken, welcher abhob und durch die Luft flog. Alle jubelten Potter zu, doch Draco warf Hermine einen flüchtigen Blick zu. In ihrem Blick erkannte er etwas wie Bewunderung. Er hoffte, dass es bald vorbei war. Endlich durfte der Rest der Klasse auch üben. Draco, Crabbe und Goyle hatten sich Seidenschnabel, der Hippogreif, auf dem Potter geflogen war, vorgenommen. Draco hoffte, dass Hermine einmal zu ihm hersah, denn er hatte es inzwischen geschafft Seidenschnabel dazu zu bringen, sich von ihm streicheln zu lassen. Doch sie sah nicht her. Sie übte mit Potter und Weasley. Also sagte Draco verächtlich und laut: **"Das ist doch kinderleicht, hab ich doch gleich gewusst, wenn Potter es schafft … ich wette du bist gar nicht gefährlich, oder? Oder doch, du großes, hässliches Scheusal?" **Er bemerkte zu spät, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er sah nur ein stählernes Schnabelblitzen. Er stieß einen durchdringenden Schrei aus und spürte, wie etwas Scharfes an seinem Arm entlangstreifte und ihn aufschlitzte. **"Ich sterbe! Ich sterbe, seht her! Es hat mich umgebracht!"**

"**Du stirbst nicht…helft mir mal, ich muss ihn hier raus bringen!"**, sagte Hagrid. Draco bekam mit, dass Hermine das Tor öffnete und nervös zu Potter sagte: **"Glaubst du, er wird wieder gesund?" **Und dass Pansy kreischte und etwas rief was er nicht verstand. Er fragte sich, ob Hermine ihn besuchen würde. Aber nein, sie hasste ihn… aber vielleicht machte sie sich Sorgen… er hoffte, dass sie sich Sorgen machte.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand er sich im sonnendurchfluteten Krankenflügel liegen, mit einem dick einbandagierten Arm. Er fühlte sich sehr müde. Madam Pomfrey hatte gemeint, dass Pansy ihn besucht habe als er geschlafen hatte. Da hörte er eine Stimme, die mit jemandem sprach: " Wird er auch wieder gesund? Ich mache mir Sorgen… " Es war eindeutig die Stimme von Hermine Granger. Sein Magen zog sich auf merkwürdige Art zusammen. Aber diesmal vor Freude. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er sie hasste. Warum dachte er in letzter Zeit so oft an sie? Sie war ein Schlammblut und er hasste sie. Sie war eine nervige Streberin und Besserwisserin. Und er hasste sie! Doch da hörte er, wie sie weiter sprach: "Ich hoffe er wird wieder gesund. Ich möchte nicht, dass Hagrid wegen ihm Schwierigkeiten bekommt. Er will doch nur dass Hagrid rausgeworfen wird. Er ist ja so widerwärtig!" "Mach dir keine Sorgen Hermine", sagte Potter. "Sprich doch noch mal mit Madam Pomfrey, wenn es dich so bedrückt. Ich muss jetzt aber los." "Gut, ich bleibe noch ein bisschen. Bis dann", antwortete Granger und er hörte sie zu Madam Pomfreys Büro gehen. Nach einer Weile schob diese sie vor sein Bett. "Bitte, Madam Pomfrey, das ist keine so gute Idee…" "Kommen Sie, meine Liebe, fragen sie ihn selbst wie es ihm geht!" Madam Pomfrey verließ den Raum. Sie sahen sich an. Dann sagte Draco verächtlich: "Was willst du hier, du dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut, Granger?" Er war wütend, weil sie sich nur um Hagrid gesorgt hatte. "Oh, gar nichts, Malfoy, was sollte ich bei einer widerlichen, kleinen, dummen Kröte wie dir wollen?", fauchte sie, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die Krankenstation.

Draco erschien erst am Donnerstagmorgen wieder im Unterricht, aber da hatten die Gryffindors und Slytherins schon die Hälfte des Zaubertrankunterrichts hinter sich. Wie er bemerkte, brachte es viele Vorteile mit sich, den Arm von einem Hippogreif halb abgerissen bekommen zu haben. Erstens bewunderte ihn Pansy umso mehr, weshalb nicht auffiel, dass er insgeheim an Hermine dachte und zweitens mussten Potter und Weasley in dieser Stunde fast alle Zutaten für ihn klein schneiden. Doch eine Sache hatte ihn heute am meisten amüsiert: Seamus Finnigan aus Gryffindor hatte Potter erzählt, dass Sirius Black gesichtet worden sei. Und scheinbar wusste Potter fast nichts darüber, dass er Potters Eltern an Lord Voldemort verraten hatte. Auf jeden Fall hatte es Draco großen Spaß gemacht, Potter zu sagen, dass er an seiner Stelle Rache wolle, und zuzusehen, wie Potter keinen blassen Schimmer hatte wovon er sprach.

Endlich war der erste Ausflug nach Hogsmeade angesagt. Als sie sich in die Schlange in der Eingangshalle stellten, wo Filch die Namen derer, die ins Dorf durften, abhakte, fiel Draco auf, dass Potter sich nicht einreihte. Das freute ihn. Erstens weil er ihn hasste, und zweitens, weil er so nicht mit Granger zusammen sein konnte. **"Du bleibst hier, Potter?", fragte er mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht, "Hast Bammel vor den Dementoren da draußen?" **

Im Großen und Ganzen war es ein recht gelungener Tag. In Hogsmeade hatte es viel zu sehen gegeben, aber er war Granger und Weasley nicht einmal über den Weg gelaufen. Doch in dieser Nacht mussten alle in der großen Halle schlafen, weil Sirius Black die fette Dame angegriffen hatte, und folglich noch im Schloss war. Draco musste zugeben, dass er sich fürchtete. Er tat zwar immer sehr mutig, doch im Grunde war er eher ängstlich. Sein Quidditchspiel fiel ebenfalls aus, weil das Wetter schlecht war und er behauptete immer noch nicht gesund zu sein. Also mussten die Gryffindors nun gegen die Hufflepuffs spielen, sehr zu deren Vorteil, weil die Gryffindors wahrscheinlich alle Spielzüge für die Slytherins geübt hatten. Wie vorausgesehen verlor Gryffindor. Draco war entzückt darüber, denn um alledem noch die Krone aufzusetzen, war Potter wieder von einem Dementor angegriffen worden und mitten im Spiel zu Boden gestürzt. Es war wirklich ein großer Spaß im Zaubertrankunterricht als Dementor herumzulaufen und Potter damit zu hänseln. Doch irgendwann schien es Weasley zu viel zu werden, denn er warf Draco ein schleimiges Krokodilherz mitten ins Gesicht, was die Folge hatte, dass Gryffindor fünfzig Punkte abgezogen wurden.

Bald fand der zweite Wochenendausflug nach Hogsmeade statt und danach fuhr er über die Ferien nach Hause.

Er war schon länger wieder in Hogwarts, als er mitbekam wie Hagrid sich mit Potter, Weasley und Granger unterhielt. Über den Hippogreif. Er bekam nur noch mit, dass Hagrid heulend wegging.

Er lief auf die drei zu. **"Guckt mal, wie der flennt! Hast du jemals so etwas Erbärmliches erlebt? Und der soll unser Lehrer sein!"**, rief er ihnen zu. Er sah, dass Potter und Weasley einen wütenden Schritt auf ihn zu gemacht hatten, aber Granger war schneller. Sie hob die Hand und ließ sie auf sein Gesicht zuschnellen - klatsch. Sie hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Er sah sie entsetzt an. Ihm zitterten die Beine. Potter, Weasley, Crabbe und Goyle standen mit offenen Mündern da und glotzten die beiden an. Wieder hob Granger die Hand. **"Wag es nicht noch einmal, Hagrid erbärmlich zu nennen, du Mistkerl - du Schuft - " "Hermine!"**, mischte sich Weasley zaghaft ein und versuchte ihre Hand, die noch einmal ausholte, festzuhalten. **"Lass mich los, Ron!"** Granger zückte ihren Zauberstab. Draco wich zurück. Er konnte immer noch nicht ganz fassen, dass sie ihn wirklich geschlagen hatte. Crabbe und Goyle suchten in heilloser Verwirrung seinen Blick. **"Kommt", murmelte er. **Sie verschwanden im Eingang zu den Kerkern. Dracos Wange schmerzte. Granger hatte stark zugeschlagen. Aber auch in seinem Magen regte sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl, aber er wusste nicht was dieses Gefühl zu bedeuten hatte.

Als Draco sich auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst machte, rannte, Granger geradewegs an ihm vorbei, die große Marmortreppe hinauf. Er sah ihr nach und fragte sich, warum sie nicht in Zauberkunst ging. Plötzlich hatte er das Bedürfnis, zu schwänzen. Doch was würden die anderen denken, wenn er zur gleichen Zeit, wie Hermine Granger fehlte. Möglicherweise würde es ihnen gar nicht auffallen. Aber er wollte nichts riskieren. Also ging er in das bereits sehr volle Klassenzimmer.

Als Zauberkunst vorbei war, lief er, immer noch in Gedanken, die große Treppe hinauf und fand, nachdem er fast darüber gestolpert war, ein kleines Buch, das aussah wie ein Tagebuch eines Mädchens. Er hob es auf und sah auf den Umschlag. "Hermines Tagebuch" stand darauf. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Er schlug es auf, und begann zu lesen:

Dienstag, 2. September

"Liebes Tagebuch,

Heute sind wir in Hogwarts angekommen. Mann, bin ich froh, wieder hier zu sein!"

Mittwoch, 3 September

"Liebes Tagebuch,

Heute hatten wir unsere erste Unterrichtsstunde bei Hagrid. Er hat mit uns Hippogreife durchgenommen. Ich glaube, das war ein bisschen zu früh für unsere Klasse, aber ich fand die Stunde echt interessant! Harry ist sogar auf einem Hippogreif namens Seidenschnabel geritten! Das war so beeindruckend! Aber Malfoy konnte es natürlich nicht ertragen, dass Harry mal wieder besser war als er. Also ging er zu Seidenschnabel hin, und sagte zu ihm, dass er doch sicher nicht gefährlich sei, und ein großes, hässliches Scheusal noch dazu. Ich kann ihn einfach nicht ausstehen! Aber Seidenschnabel ließ sich das natürlich nicht bieten und griff an. Ich muss zugeben, es war ein Schock für mich! Ich hatte solche Angst davor, dass sie Hagrid feuern würden! Später bin ich noch zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen und habe sie gefragt, ob Malfoy auch wieder gesund wird. Madam Pomfrey hat es anscheinend ganz falsch verstanden und dachte, ich wolle ihn besuchen. Also schob sie mich in das Zimmer. Er beschimpfte mich mal wieder mit Schlammblut. Es ist wirklich nicht schön, so genannt zu werden. Aber von den Slytherins ist man das ja gewohnt. Naja ich muss los, sonst krieg ich Ärger mit Professor McGonnagall."

Er blätterte ein wenig in dem Buch, und fand zwei sehr interessante Einträge:

Montag, 23. April

"Liebes Tagebuch,

Hagrid hat den Prozess verloren. Er tut mir ja sooo leid! Und wer ist dran schuld? Draco Malfoy! Wie ich ihn hasse! Ich hasse, hasse, hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn!"

Mittwoch, 2. Mai

"Liebes Tagebuch,

Was ist mit mir los? In letzter Zeit muss ich die ganze Zeit an Draco Malfoy denken … aber doch nur, weil er mich so aufregt, oder? Ich versteh es einfach nicht! Bin ich krank? Geistig behindert? Warum denke ich über so ein riesiges A….. nach ?"

Donnerstag, 3. Mai

"Jetzt reicht's. Jetzt muss ich irgendwas unternehmen. Ich habe heute sogar Zauberkunst verpasst! Nur weil ich über Draco Malfoy nachgedacht habe! Das liegt doch nur daran, dass er mich in letzter Zeit so aufregt! Oder? Mann, ich weiß es nicht! Ich will doch wohl nichts von dem? Oh, Gott, schon allein diese Überlegung! Naja, irgendwie ist er ja schon ziemlich süß. Aber nur vom Äußeren. Innendrin ist er ein richtig fieser Idiot. Und außerdem steh ich gar nicht auf ihn. Selbst wenn ich in ihn verliebt wäre, er hasst mich sowieso. Ich bin für ihn ja nur ein widerliches, dreckiges Schlammblut."

Freitag, 4. Mai

"Okay, ich gab's zu. Ich bin in ihn (unglücklich) verliebt. Aber ich werde ihn nie, nie, nie fragen ob er mich mag. Lieber sterbe ich!"

Draco ließ das Buch mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen sinken. Dann sprang er auf und rannte, so schnell er konnte, die Treppe zum Gryffindor - Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf. Er war gerade oben angekommen, da wollte Hermine gerade im Portraitloch verschwinden. "Hermine!" Er blieb außer Puste oben stehen. Sie drehte sich um, bekam riesige Augen und drehte sich schnell wieder zum Portrait der fetten Dame, als sie ihn sah. Doch Draco erwischte einen Zipfel ihres Umhangs und zuzog sie in eine Nische. "Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte sie ihn argwöhnisch. Er hielt ihr das Buch hin. Sie schnappte es sich, und wollte schnell flüchten, doch er hielt sie fest. "Find ich…em…nett von dir." Draco sah Hermine an. Sie wurde rot. "Ja em, echt nett von dir, was du so über mich schreibst." "Du hast es gelesen? Aber, du müsstest es doch jetzt jedem erzählen den du kennst, die ganze Schule müsste wissen dass ich dich, emm, naja …" "Nein, ich erzähls keinem." Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. "Aber nur wenn du keinem erzählst, was ich dir jetzt sage." Sie hob die Finger zum Schwur. "Em, naja ich find dich auch, em, also…" Doch er brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen, doch Hermine hatte verstanden. Sie sah ihn an. Dann beugte er sich vor, und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann verschwand er in Richtung Treppe. Er fühlte sich gut. Aber er wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Was, wenn es andere herausbekämen? Es wäre wohl am besten, einfach nichts zu sagen.

Am nächsten Tag war er gerade auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke, als Hermine ihn einholte. Sein Gesicht glühte und sein Puls raste. Doch er tat, als hätte er sie nicht bemerkt. Was würden die anderen Slytherins, die neben ihm liefen, dazu sagen? Doch da legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Es war Hermine. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch er unterbrach sie. "Was willst du, Schlammblut?" "Äh, wie bitte? Ich dachte, ich dachte du magst mich!" "Wie könnte ich eine wie dich mögen?" Er lachte, als wäre Hermine völlig gestört, und sah die anderen Slytherins an. Die lachten. "Aber wenn du mich hasst, warum hast du dann…" "Ich weiß ja nicht, welche Gedanken in so einem dreckigen Gehirn wie deinem rumgeistern, aber um das mal klarzustellen: Ich HASSE dich!" Dann drehet er sich um und ging, doch er konnte noch die Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern sehen. Es tat ihm im Herz weh, dass sie seinetwegen weinte, doch er konnte einfach nicht zugeben, dass er sie geküsst hatte. Doch der Anblick ihres traurigen Gesichts, hatte sich in seine Netzhaut eingebrannt. Also suchte er sie nach Zaubertränke auf und fand sie im Mädchenklo der maulenden Myrte. Weinend. "Hermine…" "Lass mich in Ruhe!" "Es tut mit leid! Ich hätte nicht …, ich wollte nicht…" "Ach ja? Es war also nur ein Ausrutscher dass du mich geküsst hast? Du hast es gar nicht so gemeint? Du hast das doch nur getan, um mich richtig vor allen fertig zu machen…" Sie würde von heftigen Tränengüssen geschüttelt. "Und das ist dir gelungen…", fügte sie leise hinzu. "Bitte Hermine, du musst verstehen…" Doch jetzt wurde sie wütend. "ICH muss verstehen?! ICH? Ich muss verstehen, dass du mich verleugnest, weil dir wichtiger ist, was jemand von dir hält? Dass du dich für mich schämst? Warum tust du so was! Warum schämst du dich überhaupt für mich? Ach, ich vergaß, …ich bin ja ein SCHLAMMBLUT!" Mit diesen Worten rannte sie hinaus und ließ Draco allein sitzen. Er hatte alles kaputt gemacht.

**Hey :P Ich wollte nur mal auf diesen süßen kleinen Knopf da unten aufmerksam machen, ich würde mich nämlich sehr über (gute :P) Reviews freuen :)**

**Liebe Grüße: ADH**


End file.
